fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege of Sardath (book)
:For other uses of '''Siege of Sardath', see'' Siege of Sardath Siege of Sardath is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith P. Phillips, illustrated by Pete Knifton and originally published in 1992 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 49th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034947-2). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation A Curious Messenger - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The basis of the story is that the Forest of Night in north-eastern Allansia has been taken over by a dark enemy and has now become impassable. The town of Grimmund, which lies on the south-eastern edge of the forest, has been cut off from Sardath - a city which is built on stilts in the centre of Lake Sardmere. The Council select the player to venture into the Forest of Night to restore order although the adventure later leaves the boundaries of the forest. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *Rules for ranged combat with bow and arrow. - pg.10-11 *The quiver can hold a maximum of 6 arrows. - pg.15 *Thanks to the player's knowledge of "Herb Lore" they can use "Bundles of Herbs" to restore lost stamina. Each bundle restores up to 4 stamina points. (These replace Provisions.) - pg.9 *"Time" is kept a track of through a short calender covering a period of one Allansian week (day of the week). Where instructed the player ticks off a day of the week to show the passage of time. - pg.16 Equipment List - pg.15-16 *Sword *Bow *Quiver with 6 Arrows *Leather Armour *Backpack *Grimmund Council Signet Ring *5 Bundles of Herbs *15 Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Pete Knifton. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 19, 33, 42, 55, 67, 78, 93, 124, 135, 143, 168, 192, 205, 216, 233, 243, 252, 263, 278, 284, 293, 308, 318, 332, 341, 362, 373, 387 and 400. The black and white interior map was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Siege of Sardath *Archduke Awlenion - Dark Elf *Arneggur Thugfist - Dwarf *Baliel - Dark Elf Slaver *Berend - Grimmund Council Member *Bistort - Wood Elf *Clasyar - Dark Elf *Colrhyn *Corianthus - Storm Giant *Dernath - Dark Elf *Duke Pilea - Dark Elf *Fangnir - Merchant *Grissa - Grimmund Council Leader *Hellura - Dwarf *Istu - Demon/12th Veiled Guardian *Iulien *Jonnan *Khornu Wych - Ghost *Liam Astromonicus - Astrologer *Liethif - Dark Elf *Lix Tetrax - Mirror Demon *Lokimur - Dwarf *Lord Chaugh - Dark Elf *Morn Preeler *Neya *Pnea - 11th Veiled Guardian *Roxsir - Dwarf *Rurkk - Slykk *Sorrel - Wood Elf *Tharborn - Grimmund Council Member *Thyra Migurn - Demi-God *Toth - Grimmund Council Member *Ydys Tinner *Yerika - Grimmund Council Member Locations *Ash Cleeve *Colrhyn's Track *Corianthus' Castle *Elf Path *Fangthane *Fangthane Road *Forest of Night *Freezeblood Mountains *Freezeblood Wall *Grimmund *Grimmund Town Hall *Grimway *Gwinir's Bridge *Harn Cloud *Lake Sardmere *River Sardath *Sardath *South Guard Mountains *Storm Mountain *Zengis *Zengis Road Encounters *Black Fliers *Black Mammoth *Chthonian Trapper *Dark Elves - Elite/Noble/Regular/Young *Ghost *Giant Eagle *Giant Spitting Spider *Giant Stag Beetle *Giant Wolf Spiders *Mirror Demon *Morn Preeler *Mould Zombie *Obligaths *Pnea *Slykk *Strangle Weed *Thyra Migurn *Toa-Suo *Vampyric Slime Mould *Xanthic Horror Further Notes Errors *In the first edition (355) has three options to pick from, (397), (267), and (64). This is an error with subsequent editions replacing the "sail up river" link of (397) with (171), a link which was unreachable in the first edition, and removing the link to (64). *In the first edition (192) says you can flee from the Mould Zombie by running north-east. This should be north-west, since (15) takes you back to the main track. *In the first edition (384) says you set off north-east up the trail. This should be north-west, or simply west if we also take the map into consideration. *In order to get by the demon you have to give a password, but this password cannot be found anywhere and is in a language the player character does not speak, so as written the player is choosing a random sound that just happpens to be correct. Dedication none See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=93 Siege of Sardath at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403193026/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb49.htm Siege of Sardath at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1992 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series